Get Lost With You
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Tersesat di pulau? Tidak... Hanya berdua dengan Kazune pula! Bagaimana jadinya?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic Kamichama Karin kelima Kazuuu!!!

Multichap kedua yang bisa Kazu bikin!! Yeii!!!!

Request from Eca too..... Ini juga fic yang malang, mesti ngerasain gimana rasanya ditelantarin gara-gara tugas sekolah yang numpuk setinggi menara Eiffel.... Akhirnya bisa diselesaikan dihari pertama liburan...... Udahlah, Kazu jadi banyak bacot nih......

****Get Lost With You****

Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

Chapter I

Bola keemasan itu sebentar lagi tertelan oleh luasnya samudra yang seakan tak berbatas, tak menunjukkan sebuah ujung. Semilir mengiringi lembayung yang menipis, dan sebentar lagi akan digantikan oleh gemerlap bintang yang berkilauan. Karin membiarkan dua kepangan rambut yang terjuntai didekat telinganya beradu dengan derasnya angin. Kedua tangannya menopang dagu, kedua mata zamrudnya dibiarkan tertutupi oleh sang kelopak mata. Menikmati suasana senja di pinggiran sebuah kapal pesiar yang bisa dibilang lumayan mewah. Beruntung sekali, dan ia bersyukur ia memutuskan untuk ikut. Teman sekelasnya ada yang memiliki perusahaan besar, dan bersedia menyewa sebuah kapal pesiar untuk acara perpisahan SMP kelas mereka.

Karin menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Meresapi aroma laut yang sangat disukainya. Tiba-tiba sebuah hembusan nafas hangat menyapa telinganya.

"Kazune!!" katanya terkejut. Ketika membalikkan badan, ada sosok Kazune dengan senyum yang dianggap Karin adalah senyuman termanis sejagat raya.

"Sendirian?" Kazune mengambil tempat berdiri di samping Karin.

"Kau tidak lihat?"

Kazune tertawa kecil. Kemudian hanya ada desiran angin yang menyela keheningan mereka.

Karin mengarahkan bola mata zamrudnya pada Kazune. Rambut pirang anak itu, tertiup sesekali. Matanya cuma lurus ke depan, mengkonsentrasikan pada rombongan camar yang berkejaran ditemani ombak. Karin mengagumi orang yang disukainya ini, yang mungkin orang yang paling mendekati kesempurnaan, dengan kulit putih dan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya, apalagi ditambah dengan mata sebiru permata safir yang terlihat selalu membiaskan cahaya dengan kebeningan yang menambah keindahannya.

Selalu, Karin ingin memilikinya, hanya untuknya seorang.

Tapi, jika Karin berkaca bagaimana dirinya, dia jadi merasa tidak cocok dengan sosok Kazune yang begitu dikaguminya. Apa kelebihannya yang bisa membuat Kazune tertarik atau cuma sekedar mau menyanjungnya sedikit? Dirinya ini anak yang bodoh, tidak pandai dalam mata pelajaran apapun, tapi Kazune cerdas dan bisa dalam hampir semua mata pelajaran. Karin bukan perempuan yang cantik, biasa saja, sedangkan Kazune, dengan penampilan setampan itu tentu dapat menarik semua perhatian perempuan manapun.

Karin menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. Apa memang benar-benar bisa?

"Karin?"

"Karin?!" suara Kazune akhirnya bisa sedikit menyadarkan Karin yang sudah terlarut dalam bayangannya akan Kazune.

"E...Ehm... Apa?"

Karin memperhatikan ada sedikit bayangan merah muda yang mewarnai bagian pipi Kazune. Memang senada dengan warna senja, tapi Karin bisa menangkapnya.

Jangan-jangan?? Tanya Karin dalam hatinya. Jadi teringat adegan di komik-komik remaja yang sering dibacanya. Pernyataan cinta yang romantis dinaungi semburat senja.

Karin menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau hal itu sangat tidak mungkin, mustahil untuk gadis sepertinya.

"Aku....." Kazune terdengar menahan suaranya.

"Apa?" Karin berusaha sesantai mungkin, meski jantungnya dalam keadaan berbanding terbalik. Penasaran dengan apa yang ingin disampaikan Kazune sampai jadi terbata-bata seperti itu.

"Ikatan rambutmu miring sebelah tuh...." Kazune membuang pandangannya dari Karin, kembali pada lautan yang tampak oranye, memantulkan sinar yang mendominasi langit sekarang ini.

Karin terhenyak. Serasa dijatuhi ribuan, ehm, mungkin jutaan batu meteor. Mengapa mengatakan hal itu saja sampai terbata-bata seperti itu????

Mereka larut lagi dalam keheningan. Sampai alam sedikit menunjukkan perubahan. Angin yang kurang bersahabat mulai berhembus, ombak tampak lebih tinggi.

"Karin, ayo masuk. Kau mau masuk angin disini?" ajak Kazune.

"Nanti dulu, ah. Malas, pemandangannya masih bagus dilihat. Jarang-jarang kan, bisa ikut acara seperti ini?"

Kazune bertahan. Sebenarnya, kalau bisa jujur, ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan Karin sendiri. Walau itu tak bisa ia akui langsung.

Terus, hingga lima menit kemudian, cuaca benar-benar berubah. Kazune langsung menarik tangan Karin, tapi sepertinya mereka sudah terjebak. Untuk berjalan saja sudah sulit, karena terhalang angin yang sudah mengganas.

"Nah, kita jadi terjebak, bodoh!! ini gara-gara kamu yang tidak mau kuajak masuk dari tadi!!" Kazune setengah berteriak.

"Kenapa jadi malah menyalahkanku?! Kenapa tadi tidak masuk sendiri saja??!! Aku tidak memintamu menungguku kok!!" Mereka jadi terpaksa bertengkar, yah, mereka memang sering mengedepankan ego masing-masing. Karin lalu melepaskan dengan paksa tangan Kazune yang menggenggamnya.

Tapi kapal itu sedikit oleng karena pengaruh ombak yang meninggi. Malangnya, Karin sedang berada pada bagian paling ujung kapal, dan....

"KARIN!!!!" Kazune ingin bergegas mengejar Karin, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencegah Karin agar tidak jatuh ke laut yang sedang mengamuk itu. Tapi sudah terlambat. Tubuh Karin kini sedang terombang-ambing mempertahankan diri dari serangan ombak di bawah.

Kazune menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Siapa tahu ada semacam benda yang bisa digunakan untuk menolong Karin. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang terlihat bisa untuk dipakai. Wajahnya bertambah cemas. Perasaannya menuntut otaknya untuk berpikir lebih cepat. Masuk untuk keselamatannya sendiri? Egois!! Bentaknya pada pemikiran sekilasnya tadi. Mana bisa ia meninggalkan seseorang yang disukainya dalam kesulitan, hanya karena dia sendiri tak bisa melindungi Karin?

Kazune menerjunkan dirinya ke arah Karin yang sedari tadi menggapai-gapaikan tangannya. Meraih tangannya, menggenggam erat, agar tidak lagi terlepas darinya.

Sementara itu, Karin mulai sedikit kehilangan kesadarannya. Nafasnya mulai terasa sulit. Tapi diantara kesadaran yang melemah itu Karin seperti melihat sosok berambut pirang yang meraih tangannya. Tapi sesaat kemudian semuanya jadi menggelap.

Karin membuka matanya perlahan. Terasa pedih, seperti ada garam yang memasuki matanya. Kemudian bangun perlahan, kepalanya masih agak berat. Ia lalu meludahkan sedikit cairan yang ada pada mulutnya. Asin. Dilihat oleh sepasang mata zamrudnya telapak tangannya itu penuh dengan pasir putih. Pantai?

Tunggu dulu.... Berarti.....

Karin menengok ke kiri dan kanan. Benar, pantai yang melebar, dengan pohon kelapa yang lumayan banyak. Satu keadaan yang paling kontras disini. Sepi! Bagaimana ini?Apalagi dengan keadaan yang hampir malam, gelap.

Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sendirian disini? Oh ya ampun.... Mungkinkah ia berani? Mengingat tingkat ketidakberaniannya memang berada di stadium tertinggi.

Karin mengingat lagi apa yang terjadi dari ia masih sadar hingga ia membuka matanya kembali. Eh, bukankah waktu jatuh tadi Kazune juga bersamanya? Lantas dia dimana? Perasaan Karin memunculkan kekhawatiran yang kedua, setelah ketakutannya sendirian disini. Kazune dimana? Bagaimana kalau dia tenggelam di lautan hanya karena berusaha menolongnya? Oh tidak, Karin belum siap kehilangan Kazune, walaupun terkadang dia menyebalkan dan egois, tapi bagaimanapun dia tetaplah Kazune yang dia sukai, sayangi, meski ia sadar bahwa itu mungkin hanya sebuah rasa yang bertepuk sebelah tangan saja.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Karin membalikkan badannya. Ini kan suara.....

"Kazune!!!" Karin berlari menghampiri Kazune. Kemudian dengan spontan menarik pipi Kazune sampai si pirang itu mangaduh dan meronta.

"Lepaskan bodoh!! Kau ini kenapa??!" Kazune menghindarkan diri dari cubitan itu, dan terpaksa tangannya melepaskan patahan-patahan kayu ke hamparan pasir dibawahnya.

"Syukurlah, aku tidak jadi sendirian di tempat mengerikan ini....." Karin bernafas lega.

Kazune cuma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian kembali membungkuk untuk memunguti kayu yang berserakan.

Suasana jadi hening untuk sejenak. Kazune sibuk membuat api untuk menghangatkan diri mereka malam ini.

"Kazune...." mulai Karin, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari Kazune.

"Apa?"

"Te....Terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi.... Ta...Tapi karena aku juga, Kazune mesti ikut-ikutan terdampar ditempat ini...." Karin memainkan buliran pasir yang basah.

Kazune diam sejenak. "Ya...."

Karin tidak puas dengan kata-kata itu.

"Ano.... kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Kenapa? Yah....." Kazune menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita sering bertengkar? Kenapa kau malah menolongku?"

"Aku kesepian kalau tidak ada kamu....." Kazune membuang mukanya, malu kalau ketahuan dia sedang memerah wajahnya.

"Apa?!"

"Bukan apa-apa. Lupakanlah." Kazune bersyukur, perkataannya tidak terdengar.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak bisa menemukan kita? Apa kita harus hidup selamanya disini? Jadi orang primitif yang jauh dari kehidupan kota yang indah?!!" Karin mulai panik.

Kazune cuma diam.

"Bagaimana ini, Kazune? Bagaimana cara kita minta pertolongan? Apa kita mesti berenang balik ke arah sana?!"

Kazune tetap mengatup mulutnya. Membiarkan Karin terus mengoceh tanpa respon.

"Kazune!!!" Karin mulai marah omongannya tidak ditanggapi.

"Diam, bodoh!! Mana bisa kita kembali hanya dengan keluhan bodohmu itu!! Bersabarlah"

"Lantas bagaimana caranya? Apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Ya makanya tutup mulut cerewetmu itu!!!" Kazune membentak, mampu membuat Karin terdiam.

Karin menunduk. Terdampar di pulau sepi hanya berdua dengan Kazune, memang terdengar sangat manis bagi yang sedang jatuh cinta, akan tetapi jika ditambah dengan sikap menyebalkan Kazune yang sudah disembuhkan itu, rasanya cuma satu, KESAL!. Karin tidak dapat membayangkan hal menyebalkan apa yang bakal terjadi, meski ia akui, sebenarnya dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia suka, ehm, mungkin jatuh cinta pada Kazune, cowok tampan nan menyebalkan yang suka mengkritik wanita seenak mulutnya.

Hari sudah malam. Desiran dingin itu terus-terusan menusuk tulang hingga ke sumsum. Bintang-bintang berebut menempati angkasa yang luas, bersama bulan menerangi malam yang sepi bagi Karin ini. Dia cuma duduk termenung, meratapi nasibnya yang mesti berjuang bertahan di pulau menyebalkan ini, bersama Kazune yang masih ngambek. Bagaimana dengan tidur malam ini? Bagaimana dengan makan? Mandi? Bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang menemukan mereka berdua? Apa mereka berdua harus berada disini untuk selamanya? TIDAK!! Walaupun sebenarnya, Karin senang.... Tapi jika sikap Kazune yang seperti ini, ah masa bodoh dengan si pirang aneh itu, yang penting, bagaimana mereka bisa keluar dari tempat sepi nan menyeramkan ini?!!

"Bodoh, kamu mau makan atau tidak?" suara ketus Kazune membuyarkan lamunan Karin yang sedang sibuk memikirkan cara keluar dari masalah besar yang tengah mengurung mereka.

Karin merengut.

"Mau makan tidak?"

"Tidak." Karin menjawab tanpa menoleh. Sebenarnya perutnya berkata lain, apalagi dengan bau ikan bakar yang tercium jelas dihidungnya.

Karin tetap duduk menghadap pantai, memeluk kedua lututnya. Menelan ludah, membayangkan betapa lezatnya ikan bakar, disaat lapar memang semuanya terasa lezat, tapi rasa gengsinya pada Kazune masih ada, yang berhasil menghalangi gerakan tangannya untuk menyambar ikan itu. Dan bau itu semakin nyata, semakin menusuk hidung.

"Nih, makan. Kalau kau kelaparan disini aku tidak akan tanggung jawab." Kazune menyerahkan seekor ikan yang masih mengepulkan asap, kemudian duduk disamping Karin sambil menikmati ikan bakarnya.

Mau tak mau Karin menerima ikan itu. Habisnya bagaimana lagi? Karin pun menghabiskannya dengan lahap.

"Yang bilang tidak mau makan tadi siapa? Kenapa sekarang malah jadi rakus seperti itu?"

Karin mendengus. Mulutnya terus melahap ikan yang sekarang tinggal separuh. Hingga habis, Kazune cuma menggelengkan kepalanya.

Lama, mereka cuma berdiam-diaman ditepi pantai itu. Kazune tampak serius, sedang memikirkan sesuatu rupanya, dan itu tidak lain adalah cara untuk keluar dari pulau tak berpenghuni ini. Karin menguap, sudah mengantuk.

"Kalau mengantuk, tidur saja." Kazune memperhatikan Karin.

"Dimana?" Karin menyapu keadaan sekitar dengan mata zamrudnya, tampak samar karena gelap, dan hanya ada seberkas api kecil yang membantu penglihatan mereka.

"Aku lihat disebelah sana ada gua kecil, kita bisa tidur di bagian depannya." Kazune menunjuk ke arah tempat yang dimaksud. Karin melihatnya.

"Apa tidak mengerikan? Kalau tiba-tiba ada....."

"Habis kamu mau tidur dimana lagi? Disini?" Kazune menunjuk tempatnya duduk. "Kalau ada ombak besar datang tiba-tiba bagaimana? Mau?"

Karin merengutkan ekspresinya lagi, kemudian beranjak tanpa kata-kata menuju gua kecil itu. Membersihkan sedikit, kemudian mencoba berbaring dengan berbantalkan tangannya sendiri. Menyakitkan, tapi tak apalah, yang penting ada tempat untuk tidur.

Karin memejamkan matanya. Tangannya dirapatkan, melindungi dirinya dari angin yang mendesir dengan nada yang agak mengerikan, menimbulkan sedikit kesan horor yang membuatnya jadi susah tidur. Didengarnya suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Karin sontak mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

"Kazune?"

"Kenapa?"

"K...Kau tidur disini juga?"

"Memangnya aku mau tidur di dekat ombak nakal itu? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam....."

Karin berusaha menghilangkan kemerahan diwajahnya. Tidur bersebelahan dengan Kazune???

"Sudah, cepat tidur." Kazune berbaring membelakangi Karin.

Karin kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Tangannya terus mendekap erat, seperti tadi, mempertahankan dirinya dari rasa yang seperti akan membekukan tubuhnya.

Tapi, sejurus kemudian ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menyelimutinya, bersamaan dengan rasa dingin yang mulai berkurang. Dibukanya matanya kembali. Tampak jaket Kazune menyelimuti kakinya yang hanya memakai celana selutut.

"Tidak apa-apa, pakailah...." Kazune tersenyum lembut.

Karin menampakkan kemerahan diwajahnya lagi. "E....Ehm.... Terima kasih, Kazune. Selamat tidur."

"Ya....." Kazune menjawab dengan pelan.

Kazune membuka perlahan matanya, menyadari kalau hari sudah mulai pagi, dengan sinar matahari yang telah menguning, ditambah dengan rasa hangat yang mulai merasuk ke kulit putihnya.

Dilihatnya lurus ke arah lautan. Kalau-kalau ada pertolongan jika mereka beruntung. Tapi sepertinya mereka harus bertahan disini untuk lebih lama lagi. Kazune mengarahkan bola matanya ke samping kirinya. Karin masih tidur. Posisinya sudah berputar 45 derajat dari posisi lurus tadi malam. Kazune sekali lagi menggelengkan kepala. Ini bukanlah gaya tidur perempuan yang baik. Disingkirkannya anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Karin. Ah, biar bagaimanapun Karin, dia tetaplah perempuan yang disukai Kazune. Walau memang Kazune agak kesal dengan tingkah Karin yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan.

Kazune memutuskan mengelilingi pulau kecil ini sebentar. Mencari apapun yang bisa mereka makan untuk pagi ini, atau kalau beruntung dia bisa menemukan pertolongan meskipun kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Biarlah Karin tidak usah ia bangunkan.

Sekarang, sudah satu jam lebih Kazune mengitari keadaan sekitar. Ia merasa bisa sedikit berharap, karena tadi ia melihat ada pulau lain yang tidak terlalu jauh dari situ, dan kelihatannya berpenghuni, karena Kazune melihat beberapa rumah penduduk yang ada di tepiannya. Tinggal menunggu orang-orang yang pastinya sebagai nelayan itu berlayar, dan menemukan mereka, maka akses untuk kembali ke kapal asal mereka akan lebih mudah.

Di tangan Kazune sudah ada beberapa buah-buahan yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk mengisi perut mereka setidaknya sampai nanti siang.

"Karin!! Hei, sampai kapan kamu mau tidur, hah?!!" Kazune memasuki gua tadi.

"Eh, Karin?" Kazune terkejut, Karin tidak ada di tempat semula.

"Karin!! Hei!!" Kazune berlari keluar, siapa tahu Karin tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi, sia-sia, sepertinya Karin sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah mendapat pertolongan? Tapi masa dia melupakan aku?" Kazune mengomel sendiri.

"Gawat!!" Kazune menepuk dahinya sendiri. Mengapa Karin mesti hilang disaat seperti ini?

To Be Continued

Wahaa..... bersambung.... rencananya sih cuma dua chapter..... soalnya ide fic laen masih ngantri dibelakang saia menunggu untuk diwujudkan..... Saia bertekad menulis fic sebanyak-banyaknya disaat liburan begini....

REVIEW.......


	2. Chapter 2

langsung aplot dua chapter sekaligus nih, biar gak repot, masi banyak fic yang terlantar.

udahlah, gak usah pake author note gaje dari saia. Langsung baca aja.

****Get Lost With You****

Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

Chapter II

Kazune terus mengitari pulau ini. Kakinya sudah tak dapat terkatakan lagi pegalnya, suaranya sudah serak karena sedari tadi memanggil-manggil Karin tanpa jawaban. Belum lagi rasa khawatirnya yang semakin menjadi, takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Karin di dalam sana. Sementara tubuhnya sendiri pun sudah tergores disana-sini, terkena ranting pohon, kakinya masuk ke dalam lubang beberapa kali. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan itu semua, dan ia tak juga peduli apabila ada datang bantuan, ia tidak mau egois tanpa mementingkan Karin. Yang menjadi prioritasnya hanyalah menemukan Karin. Ia tidak tahan hanya duduk diam menunggu Karin kembali.

Matahari sudah berada berhadapan tepat dengan ubun-ubun, menyengat, tentunya. Keringatnya turun dengan cepat dari kepala menuju wajahnya, banyak, menetes banyak. Dahaga diacuhkannya, pendengarannya dipasang baik-baik, serta mata safirnya diarahkan ke segala arah dengan waspada.

Kazune hampir menyerah. Tubuhnya meringis meminta istirahat. Sudahlah, ia juga punya hak untuk beristirahat. Kemudian ia duduk di atas sebuah batu besar. Menghela nafas panjang, membiarkan dirinya larut dalam pejaman mata dan sandaran pada sebatang pohon dibelakangnya.

Lalu Kazune menundukkan kepalanya, memikirkan kemana lagi mesti mencari Karin.

Tapi sedetik berselang, matanya membelalak, melihat apa objek yang ada di tanah, terpantul jelas dimatanya, tetesan-tetesan darah yang sepertinya baru. Kazune memperhatikan luka-lukanya, dan tidak ada yang meneteskan darah sampai sebanyak itu. Darah itu seperti sebuah jejak, berceceran menuju ke hutan yang agak dalam rupanya. Pikiran Kazune hanya tertuju pada satu orang, Karin. Meski kemungkinannya ini berasal dari luka Karin, Kazune tetap berharap kalau Karin tidak apa-apa, tanpa mempedulikan lagi rasa lelahnya, Kazune berlar ke arah ceceran darah itu.

Sayup-sayup Kazune mendengar panggilan namanya. Suara itu terdengar merintih. Keringat lelah Kazune mulai berubah menjadi keringat dingin, jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang, larinya dipercepat.

"Karin!!!" Kazune akhirnya menemukan Karin sedang terduduk mengaduh memegangi pergelangan kaki kanannya yang terluka lebar. Sementara luka lain di tubuhnya, cukup banyak dan menggores sana-sini, membuktikan kalau tadi ia mengalami rintangan yang lumayan menyita energinya.

Karin menoleh pelan, matanya berair, sedikit lagi menumpahkan air mata.

"Karin!! Kau tidak apa-apa?!!" Kazune spontan memeluk Karin, penumpahan ekspresi kekhawatirannya sedari tadi. Entah kenapa rasanya nalurinya ingin melakukan itu, seakan tidak ingin lagi Karin jauh darinya.

"Ka...Kazune?" Karin tampak salah tingkah dengan tindakan spontan Kazune.

"Jangan jauh dariku lagi, ya.... Aku khawatir...." Kazune belum melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Karin, malah seperti mengeratkannya.

"E....Maaf..... Tadi aku....."

"Ah, sudahlah.... Sekarang obati dulu lukamu. Kita kembali ke tempat tadi." Kazune menyobek bagian bawah kemejanya, kemudian memetik beberapa lembar daun dan menempelkannya pada luka Karin, menutupinya dengan sobekan bajunya.

"Te...Terima kasih...." Karin cuma memperhatikan Kazune.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi ya...." Kazune mengarahkan senyumnya pada Karin. Lembut.

Karin merasa sedikit lega. Ia kira tadi Kazune bakal mengomelinya habis-habisan gara-gara bertindak sendiri, yah, biasalah, Kazune memang terkadang cerewet, menurutnya.

"Maaf, Kazune, tadi waktu bangun aku tidak melihatmu, kukira kau tersesat. Kucari kau kemana-mana, eh, ternyata aku yang tersesat...." Karin menyeringai.

"Aku yang salah, meninggalkanmu tanpa bilang apa-apa. Maaf ya...." tangan Kazune terus mengurusi luka-luka Karin. Karin cuma duduk diam dan memperhatikan.

Suasana jadi hening untuk beberapa saat. Sampai Kazune menyelesaikan pengobatan sederhana ala dirinya sendiri.

"Karin...." mulainya.

"Apa?" Karin mengusap-usap luka gores ditangan kirinya.

"Aku takut kalau kau jauh dariku lagi....."

"Ha?" Karin mulai tidak paham.

"Karena itu..... Maukah kamu jadi milikku? Agar aku lebih mudah menjagamu...." Kazune mati-matian menahan datarnya intonasi bicara, dan juga menjaga sebaik mungkin agar kemerahan di wajahnya itu tidak terlihat jelas.

"Be....Benarkah?"

"A....Aku su... Suka padamu sejak lama.... Ba... Bagaimana denganmu tentangku? Mau menerimaku?" semakin lama, Kazune merasa cara bicaranya semakin payah.

".............."

"Karin, jawablah....." Kazune meraih tangan Karin, memegangnya erat.

".... A.... Aku juga.... Aku suka padamu sejak lama, Kazune..... Aku mau menerimamu....."

Kazune cuma tersenyum, kemudian berdiri.

"Terima kasih." Kazune mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Karin untuk berdiri. Dan menatap dengan dalam lurus ke warna zamrud yang menghiasi mata Karin.

Susah payah Karin berdiri, dan menahan malunya karena ditatap seperti itu.

"Sini, kalau kau susah berjalan, naiklah ke punggungku." Kazune menundukkan tubuhnya, memberikan kesempatan Karin.

"Benar nih? Tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya. Kalaupun kau berat, paling-paling kusuruh berjalan sendiri." Kazune dengan santainya berkata.

"Kazune!!!

"Ahaha...." Kazune tertawa lepas. "Ayo, cepatlah, supaya kamu bisa beristirahat disana, sekaligus kalau ada bantuan."

Karin dengan perlahan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kazune, dan Kazune pun membawanya dipunggung hingga ke pesisir tempat mereka dari awal.

"Nah, turunlah. Jangan kemana-mana ya, aku mau mengambil buah-buahan dulu, kau lapar kan?"

"I...Iya, terima kasih...."

Kazune pun berlalu, meninggalkan Karin yang masih terbengong-bengong memandanginya, masih agak kurang percaya, apa yang barusan dikatakan Kazune di dalam sana. Nyata kan, kalau Kazune yang dikira Karin benci pada dirinya, ternyata juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Seperti mimpi.... Meski sebelumnya ia mengalami kesulitan hingga terluka seperti ini, tak apalah.... Sebanding dengan angan-angan perasaannya yang menjadi kenyataan.

"Nah, cuma ini yang bisa kudapat. Makan ya." Kazune melemparkan buah yang tampaknya bisa dimakan, dan mengambil posisi duduk tepat disamping kanan Karin.

"Terima kasih...." Karin mulai menggigit buah berwarna kehijauan itu sedikit demi sedikit.

Kembali hening yang menyelimuti atmosfer dari mereka berdua. Yang memberikan suaranya hanyalah hempasan ombak tiada henti yang sesekali menghantam karang-karang yang juga turut diam.

"Em.... Karin, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Kazune tidak betah dengan suasana membosankan itu.

"Apa? Tanya saja."

"Menurutmu, aku ini orangnya seperti apa?"

Karin mengernyitkan alisnya hingga hampir bertaut satu sama lain. "Apa maksudmu menanyakannya?"

"Ah, itu.... Aku cuma mau tahu, apa saja dari sifatku yang membuatmu suka padaku. Padahal selama ini kan kita sering bertengkar, mengutamakan keegoisan...."

"Apa ya?" Karin menggigit lagi buah ditangannya yang tinggal separuh. "Kazune itu egois, sering marah-marah, cerewet, suka mengejek perempuan...." Karin tersenyum kecil.

Kazune mencibir. Karin hanya tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi lucu itu.

"Tapi entah kenapa, biar Kazune egois, pemarah, selalu ada sisi yang membuatku senang berada di dekatmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Apa mungkin itu yang namanya 'cinta'?"

Kazune tersenyum manis.

"Lantas apa yang membuat kau suka padaku?" Karin gantian bertanya.

"Karin itu pemalas, bodoh, tidak mau menurut dengan kata-kataku...."

Karin memukul pelan pipi Kazune. Wajahnya memberengut.

"Sama sepertimu. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa suka padamu. Terkadang kau terlihat aneh, tidak mau menurut, tapi, terkadang aku melihatmu sebagai seorang perempuan yang manis.... Membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengagumimu terus."

Karin menduga, warna wajahnya sekarang tidak dapat lagi dibandingkan dengan warna merah dari tomat. Merah sekali!!

"Ups, Karin, ada sisa makanan dipipimu...." Kazune mengarahkan jemarinya, dan membersihkan dengan kelembutan ke pipi Karin yang agak kotor karena sisa makanan yang menempel.

Warna merah diwajah Karin masih tetap seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Mungkin bertambah. Menyadari posisi wajah mereka yang kalau dihitung-hitung kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter.

Jantung Karin tak lagi bisa berdetak dengan tenang seperti biasa. Ia rasa jarak itu semakin memendek, hingga ia bisa merasakan hangat dari hembusan nafas Kazune yang menyentuh wajahnya, dengan pelan. Kalau ada penggaris mungkin hanya tinggal lima sentimeter.

"Maaf...." Kazune tiba-tiba menarik wajahnya menjauh, menutup mulutnya sendiri, dan Karin dapat melihat semburat kemerahan yang tergambar jelas, namun berusaha ditutupi.

"Ya...." Karin cuma bisa mengucapkan kata-kata singkat itu, tidak tahu apalagi yang mesti ia katakan. Ia masih berusaha meredakan detak jantungnya yang berdegup tanpa aturan.

"Maafkan aku.... Aku tidak ingin bermaksud macam-macam...."

"Sudahlah, Kazune...."

Sedetik kemudian, Karin merasakan hangat dari bibir Kazune yang menyentuh pipinya. Kemerahan dipipinya yang sedari tadi mati-matian ditahannya kembali muncul.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Karin tersenyum, mengangguk. Kalau diibaratkan mungkin rasa senangnya itu seakan mampu membawanya terbang melewati gumpalan awan diatas sana.

Mereka cuma duduk diam lagi ditempat itu. Lelah menanti seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantu mereka.

"Hoahmmh....." Karin membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, matanya sedikit berair, mengerjap menahan kantuk.

"Ngantuk ya?"

"Dilihat juga tahu, kan?"

"Kalau mau tidur di dalam sana saja." Kazune menunjuk ke dalam gua yang mereka tempati tadi malam.

"Tidak mau. Dingin. Kepalaku sakit gara-gara mesti tidur diatas batu itu." Karin menggeleng.

"Disini saja." Kazune melirik ke bahunya.

"Boleh ya?"

"Ah, kau ini. Mau tidur saja cerewet. Sudahlah, tidur saja." Kazune menekan kepala Karin agar menurut dan berbaring dibahu kirinya.

Karin mulai memejamkan mata. Membiarkan dirinya larut dalam keheningan, mengawali sebuah mimpi indah yang sebagiannya telah jadi kenyataan disampingnya.

Karin mulai membuka matanya kembali. Sedikit demi sedikit. Eh.... rasanya ada yang aneh. Kenapa jadi pandangannya menunjukkan sebuah langit-langit. Bukannya tadi ia masih berada di pantai. Mana ada langit-langit di pantai?

"Hei, sudah bangun ya?" suara Kazune pertama kali didengarnya.

"Kita.... Dimana?" Karin berusaha bangun.

Kazune cuma mengisyaratkan tempat mereka sekarang.

"Eh, sejak kapan?"

"Rupanya tidurmu pulas sekali, ya.... Sampai-sampai tidak sadar waktu kubawa ke dalam kapal ini."

"Be....Berarti kita....." Karin langsung melonjak kegirangan, dan secara spontan memeluk Kazune, karena saking senangnya.

"He...Hei Karin, lepaskan! Sakit nih...." Kazune berusaha meronta.

"Oh, maaf.... Aku terlalu senang. Kupikir sampai kapan kita akan berada disana...." Karin menjauh.

"Yah.... Syukurlah.... Mereka menemukan kita tepat sebelum malam tiba."

Karin kembali duduk. Sedikit meringis, karena tadi meloncat-loncat kesenangan, kakinya yang terluka jadi sakit lagi.

"Eh, kau kenapa? Marah ya? Ah.... Bukan maksudku tidak senang kamu peluk kok.... Cuma....." Kazune mendekat.

".............." Karin tidak berkata apa-apa. Matanya melirik kesana kemari. Berpura-pura ngambek, ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Kazune.

"Kau boleh memelukku lagi, kok....." Kazune mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

Karin cuma tertawa, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kazune, dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kazune. Sementara Kazune cuma mengelus rambut panjang Karin dengan lembutnya.

"Ehm...Ehm.... Maaf mengganggu kalian berdua.... Sepuluh menit lagi ada acara makan malam di lantai bawah." seseorang yang ternyata Micchi, mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Akh.... I... Iya... Terima kasih, Micchi." Karin menjauh, dan menggaruk kepalanya yang sebetulnya tidak gatal. Salah tingkah tepatnya. Kemudian Micchi pun berlalu.

"Ayo, Karin...." Kazune mengulurkan lagi tangannya pada Karin.

Karin menyambut uluran tangan itu, Menautkan jemari lentiknya kepada Kazune. Dan berjalan keluar dari tempat itu.

**.-**

Fuahh..... akhirnya selesai. reviewww!!!!! *geplaked*


End file.
